


我的Omega媳妇操作真带劲

by Tumi000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Spanking, 小情趣, 少量电竞, 甜宠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumi000/pseuds/Tumi000
Summary: 遇见你，是我最大的幸运。
Relationships: 纯爱 - Relationship, 耽美 - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

CP：  
戚景苑（占有欲强的老干部alpha攻）  
宋湫（腼腆怕事心软好欺负有天赋omega受）

背景：  
⭐️abo设定，通常成年分化。  
⭐️人均寿命200岁，26岁才大学毕业才成年。  
⭐️游戏可能自设，也会借鉴现在市面上的游戏，没有真正的原型，请勿怼，勿喷，谢谢。


	2. 卷一·相遇磨合篇：1、后巷

1、后巷  
  
六月，天气渐热，哪怕是带着凉风的晚上，就算是穿着夏天的衣服，也不免觉得有点微微的燥热，尤其是走在路上，更是带着点灼热感，没到热得出汗的地步，但是却能让人有点心浮气躁。  
戚景苑脸色带着隐隐的不耐，走在了路上，今天，他的站队取得了全国大赛的总冠军，获得了国内通往世界大赛的第一张入门票，他的队友们开心得直欢呼，说是要一起去吃宵夜庆祝。  
作为队长，戚景苑自然也很高兴，他们要庆祝也不会扫他们的兴，点点头任由他们选地方，很是淡定的答应他请客。  
比赛是白天就完了，大家下午各有各的活动，戚景苑趁着得闲也回家了一趟，看着时间差不多了才出发去约定宵夜的地方。  
谁料到的是，开车开到快要到的时候，却突然熄火了，还是怎么都不能重新启动的那种。戚景苑无法，下车掀开前盖看了又看，也没看出有啥问题来。  
戚景苑只能郁闷的叹了口气，自认倒霉，拨通了维修点的电话，示意人过来把他车拖回去修。  
眼看时间差不多了，戚景苑索性绕进了旁边比较偏僻少人的居民区，想着小路能快点去到，不至于迟到被夺命连环call。  
戚景苑很是淡定的走在漆黑的巷子里，反正他一个高大壮实还会打架的alpha，也不怕会遇到什么歹徒。  
不过，走了将近五分钟的时间，本是寂静的巷子里，却突然传来了细碎的声音，戚景苑停顿了走动的步伐，站在了原地，认真的听了听，隐约的呻·吟声，带着零丁的嬉闹声。  
啧，戚景苑眼里的趣味一闪而过，带着隐约的无语。公众场合做那种事，真不是一般的豪放啊，就不怕被人看到吗，难道户外会特别有情趣？  
想是这么想，不过戚景苑也不打算多事，直接迈开步伐就准备继续走人。  
“不，不要……”略微带着惊慌的声音从远处传来，跟刚刚戚景苑听到的呻·吟声略微的相像和熟悉。  
听着楚楚可怜的声音，真是诱·人啊。戚景苑的步伐也就停顿了一下，就继续往前走了。  
“不，不要，放过我……”这下，声音更加大了，带着清晰可见的哭喊和恐慌，就像是遇到了什么被人劫财劫色的可怕事情一般的慌乱，“求你，不要啊！呜呜呜……”  
声音越来也小，小到戚景苑停下来了步伐，都快要听不清的那种了。  
照理来说，说不定这就是别的情侣间的情·趣，他不该多管闲事才对。可是，那越来越小的声音，到现在彻底听不见，让戚景苑觉得不对劲，这声音听着就觉得不像人家恩爱时候那种娇·羞的语气，还彻底没了声，就算再刻意放低声调，也不至于完全听不到才是。  
“呜呜呜！”那种惊慌失措的呜咽声再次响起，就像是被人堵住嘴，连呼救都不行的荒凉，让戚景苑不再犹豫，往声源处的方向跑去。  
  



	3. 2、获救

2、获救  
戚景苑走得越近，就越是能听到越来越清晰的声音，越听就越觉得像是挣扎而不像腻歪。  
他动作放得很轻，一个拐弯，就看到了巷子尽头，两个男人躲在角落里。  
被压在下面的那个，蹬着脚在拼命的挣扎，因为被捂着嘴，只能发出细微的呜咽声。  
上面的那个，骑在下面人的身上，一手捂着人的嘴，力气大得下面的人挣扎不开；一手在底下人的身上流连，嘴上不忘说着各种污秽的下流话，笑得那叫一个开心。  
行吧，这一看，就不是什么户外小情趣了，明摆着就是恶劣的强J ian行为了，简直是让人心生厌恶。  
在戚景苑揣测这是什么情况的时候，背对着他，骑在另一个人身上的男人，已经发出淫`秽的笑声，手一挥，就听到了布料被撕开的声音了。  
这下子，戚景苑也不淡定了，直接大步上前，脚一伸，狠狠的一脚，就把毫无准备的男人给踹翻在地了，被压在身下的人自然也被松开了。  
“谁啊，敢坏我好事！”男人突然间被一脚踹翻，打扰了好事，骂骂咧咧的张口大骂，挣扎着跳起来。  
“你没事吧？”戚景苑微微弯腰，看着被松开之后怕得往角落直缩的小身影，看这小身板，估计还是个未成年的小男生。  
天黑，路灯又暗，戚景苑看不清眼前男生的模样，但就他那畏畏缩缩的抽泣声，都能感受到他有多恐惧多害怕了。  
真的是，未成年都敢下手，向天借胆了吧！  
戚景苑收回视线，看向自己前面这个叫嚣着要揍他的男人，一个劲儿的在那骂骂咧咧，却不敢上前来，显然是被戚景苑刚刚那一脚给震慑了。  
戚景苑眼睛微眯，森冷的视线盯着眼前的男人，就算看不清样子都觉得这男人肯定又猥`琐又丑陋。  
“不是要动手？”戚景苑双手环胸，一副我等着的样子。  
男人被戚景苑可怕的眼神盯得心里发毛，下意识的往后退了一步。可又被他类似挑衅的话给堵得气血上涌，涨红了脸。  
相比自己“魁梧”的身形，眼前踢翻自己的男人，那叫一个“瘦弱”，就凭着自己的体重，男人都觉得自己能把人给压倒。  
因为这个发现和对比，让男人多了一丝勇气，加上戚景苑一挑拨，还真的大吼着迈开步子就冲了上去。  
就算打不倒，也得把人给压下去，男人就是抱着这种想法冲上去的。  
可是，他就连戚景苑的衣摆都没能碰到。  
戚景苑身体一晃，手肘一用力，直接撞到了男人的腰部，把人撞得一个踉跄，直直的往前面的砖头墙扑去。  
“啊啊啊！”头狠狠的砸在墙上，痛得男人大喊大叫的捂着头，蹲在地上。  
不过，戚景苑又哪里是心软的主，不把人揍成猪头瘫在地上动不了的那种，待会又出去为非作歹怎么办？  
于是，下一刻，不给蹲着的男人丝毫的缓冲机会，戚景苑直接动手，将人揍得比猪的嚎叫声还要难听，一脚踩在瘫在地上动不得的人肚子上，真是想打滚都滚不了啊。


	4. 3、心软

3、心软  
“要报·警吗？”戚景苑脚下踩着那个被揍得连挣扎都没有力气的男人，看着缩在角落里还在颤抖的小男生，问道。  
真的是楚楚可怜啊，看着都让人同情可怜的那种。戚景苑内心里为自己难得的心软感到惊奇，不过面上却是丝毫没有表现出来。  
“不，不，不要……”受了惊吓的小男生，哆嗦着话都要说不全了，双手紧紧的环抱住自己。  
目睹了全过程的小男生，自然知道是眼前的男人救了自己，感激之余也心安了不少，但是一听要报·警，立马就急了，拼命摇着头拒绝。  
“行吧。”戚景苑点点头，也没拒绝，反正他人都救了，自认已经是十分好人了。  
不过他也明白小男孩的顾虑，如果真的报了警，小男生的名誉也会受损，在这个Omega被极度保护的世界里，指不定会被人怎么个谣传法，有可能黑料就要伴随着这小男生过一辈子了。  
“你家电话多少？我让你家里人来接你。”戚景苑收回脚，将那个已经爬不起来的男人踢到一边去，将小男生扶了起来，问道。  
小男生抬头，惊慌的眼神看着他，下意识的伸手紧紧抓着戚景苑的手臂不放，抿着嘴没有说话。  
这下子，戚景苑觉得自己的心更软了，不回答也没办法，转而又问了一句，“那你家在哪，我送你回去。”  
小男生摇摇头，刚止住不久的眼泪，又开始吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉了，掉得戚景苑那冷硬的心都跟着揪起来了。  
“别哭，别哭……”戚景苑不会哄小孩，慌乱无措的说着蹩脚的安慰话，语气也跟着有点急了。  
下一刻，自己的手机也跟着响了起来，戚景苑只能一手扶着小男生，一手从自己的裤袋里把手机掏出来。  
“喂。”戚景苑看都没看手机屏幕的来电显示，直接就给接起来了。  
“队长，你干嘛去了？怎么这么久还没到啊！”戚景苑的队员——奚卫的声音，从手机里头传来。  
戚景苑这才想起来晚上还有个宵夜局，顾着救人都给忘记了，“你们先吃，我晚点到。”  
挂了电话之后，戚景苑看着眼前还在哭着的小男生，心累的叹了口气，有点不知道该怎么办，好心救了人，但是这事好像还没完。  
“那你有地方去吗？”戚景苑无奈的问道，总不能把这么个刚受到欺负的小可怜丢到路边不管吧，如果是Beta也就算了，偏偏还是个未成年的小男生，看这小身板小模样，不用多猜，戚景苑都觉得肯定个是分·化成Omega的了。  
小男生还是摇头，垂着头不说话，拽着戚景苑的手不放，真的是可怜得不能再可怜啊。  
“那你接下来要去哪儿？总不能待在这里吧？你总该有个住的地方吧？”戚景苑按捺着心里的不耐，哄劝着问道。  
小男生抬头看了他一眼，扁了扁嘴，将将止住了眼泪，又有点想哭的冲动了。没办法，今晚的事，带给他的冲击太大了，真不是他一个小朋友能轻易承受得来的。  
  



	5. 4、带回来了

4、带回来了  
战队基地，六楼会客厅。  
看着此刻坐在沙发上，垂着头不说话的小男生，戚景苑不知道该怎么形容自己此刻的心情，复杂得有点想要抽自己一巴掌的冲动。  
晚上在巷子里，戚景苑磨来磨去，都没能哄得这小男生张开尊口告诉他把人往哪儿送，也不能真的把人丢在那儿。  
最后，也不知道怎么想的，可能是看着这小男生太可怜了，让他心软得要死，戚景苑鬼使神差的，就开口说把人带回来了。  
这小男生居然也不怕戚景苑会拐了他，很是迅速的就点了头，让戚景苑后悔的机会都没有。  
上半身的衣服被撕得破破破破烂烂的，戚景苑也不敢就这么把人给带出去，不然很容易引人误会的。  
戚景苑眼珠子一转，就把主意给打到了还干躺在地上怀疑人生的某个男人身上了。虽然衣服可能脏了点，但是也比小男生光着小身板好吧。  
戚景苑很是干脆的蹲下来将男人的衣服给扒拉了下来，直接给小男生套上了。小男生有点不乐意的扁了扁嘴，拽着衣服下摆不想穿，但是也明白现在情况特殊，再不情愿也得穿着了。  
小男生的裤子还是好好的，没被那个狗男人给扒掉，但是戚景苑还是又蹲了下去。  
勒令小男生转过身不许看，等着人真的乖乖背过身之后，戚景苑才优哉游哉的动手，在那个狗男人恐惧的眼神下，毫不犹豫的将人倒吊过来，松紧带一拔，手一拽，那条手感粗糙的宽大的运动裤，就被戚景苑给拽下来了。  
下半身凉飕飕的感觉，意识到戚景苑的意图之后，让狗男人更加恐慌了，睁大了眼睛却不敢大喊，戚景苑的手段实在是太让人畏惧了！  
戚景苑难免会看到狗男人腹部以下某个部位，不看还好，一看就嫌弃的疯狂摇头，啧，这么小还敢出来搞事，真是看了都要洗眼了，简直是丢尽了他们男人的脸了。  
感受到了深深的鄙视的狗男人，涨红着脸，却是敢怒不敢言，恨不得就这么给晕过去，可偏偏全身上下没有一处是不痛的，但是就是不知道戚景苑用了什么手法，愣是意识清醒得很。  
戚景苑一手捂着小男生的眼睛不许他看，一手提着狗男人那条丑陋的裤子，让小男生拽紧自己的手臂，两人就这么晃悠晃悠的出了巷子。  
就算他们放过了他不报•警，现在这狗男人也爬不起来回家，加上衣不蔽体，估计过不了多久，就会被以影响市容给逮回去关上几天了，戚景苑很是满意自己的做法。  
出了巷子，戚景苑松开捂着小孩眼睛的手，改为牵着小男生软乎乎的小手，将裤子随手扔到了不可回收的垃圾桶里，戚景苑直接在路边拦了辆出租车就要回去。  
本来心情颇为愉快的戚景苑，在将小男生带回了自己的地盘之后，看着眼前乖巧坐姿的小男生，后知后觉的反应过来，自己好像把什么麻烦给揽上身了。  
戚景苑一下子开始头疼了，什么鬼好心情都没有了。  
“你……”戚景苑嘴巴张开，却不知道该说什么好。  
还没等戚景苑想到该说什么话来好，手机又适时的响了起来。  
  



	6. 5、自我介绍

5、自我介绍  
“队长，你掉茅坑去了吗你？怎么还不到啊！”还是奚卫的声音，大大咧咧的从手机里传来，带着催促。  
戚景苑伸手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，这才想起来自己是把人给带回来了，却忘了要去宵夜的事儿了。  
看了一眼还缩在一边的小可怜，戚景苑无奈的叹了口气，开口说道，“有点事，过不去了，你们吃得开心点吧。”  
“好吧……”奚卫一边吃一边砸吧砸吧嘴，觉得可惜，但是也没多八卦，“那要给你带点宵夜吗？”  
戚景苑本来想拒绝的，但是眼睛又忍不住看向那个受过惊吓的小可怜，觉得自己真的心累到了极点，改变了主意，对着电话道，“行，带点回来吧。”  
挂了电话之后，戚景苑随手将手机丢到茶几上，坐到了小男生对面的沙发上，“你叫什么名字呢？”  
听到声音，小男生默默的抬起头，就着光亮的灯光，戚景苑现在才来得及好好端详一下眼前的小朋友，不看还好，一看，心里简直是倒吸了一口气。  
精致的五官，白嫩水灵灵的小脸蛋，秀挺的眉毛，闪着亮光的圆溜溜的眼珠子，挺直的鼻梁，鲜艳诱人的小红唇，完全看不出一丁点儿瑕疵的皮肤。  
饶是戚景苑这种见多了长相甜美的Omega的自认临危不惧的alpha，都不由得被眼前这小男生的长相和气质给吸引得差点移不开视线了。  
难怪差点遭人欺负了，这样的相貌，还敢大晚上跑出来，真不是一般的大胆，难道家里的人都不管管的吗？  
如果是在戚家的话，这么漂亮的小可爱，敢晚上没有其他人陪同出门，早就被他爸，他哥，还有他三重揍了，就算不用藤条，也得抽得他屁股开花，哭着求饶保证以后都不敢再犯。  
不过不是戚家的人，别人家的事，戚景苑自然不会多管。  
“我，我叫宋湫……”逃离了危险，恢复了平静的小男生，声音不轻不重的回答着戚景苑的问题。  
明明早就听过这声音，可此刻重新听到，凌柒简直是有种心痒痒的感觉，像根羽毛挠在他的心上一样。  
完了，戚景苑觉得，眼前这小朋友，不止长得好看，声音也好听到爆炸，对于颜控加声控的戚姓某人来说，已经彻底没得底线可言了。  
“咳……”戚景苑假装咳嗽，将手放到嘴边，掩了掩自己的情绪，才开口自我介绍道，“我叫戚景苑，这里是QJC战队的基地，你知道QJC吗？”  
听到QJC三个字的时候，宋湫眼里的光一闪而过，快得戚景苑根本捕捉不到，带着不可置信的语气开口问道，“QJC？是《奇迹》的那个QJC吗？！”  
“你知道《奇迹》？”作为全国乃至全世界游戏排行榜首位的竞技类网游《奇迹》，拥有数以亿计的玩家，好像被人所熟知也是很正常的事，戚景苑虽是询问，但是也没多太惊讶。  
“知道。”宋湫点点头，掩盖住了自己眼神中的兴奋和激动。  
  
  
  



	7. 6、我们是不是撞破了什么好事？！

6、我们是不是撞破了什么好事？！  
《奇迹》这个游戏这么好玩，他怎么可能不知道，甚至是各大比赛只要时间对得上，他都会偷偷摸摸的躲起来看比赛直播。就连在学校里，大家谈论得最多的话题，也是这个游戏了。  
对于QJC这个战队从一开始的被吐槽和不被看好，再到后面的黑马之姿，一步步往上爬，甚至在今天获得了全国冠军，这些宋湫都知道。  
不过，宋湫关注的是这个游戏本身，而不是关注选手，躲躲藏藏的玩游戏已经很艰难了，他真的没有多余的精力去关注战队的成员，就连大家在学校里讨论，他也只敢默默的听着从来不发表意见。所以，宋湫并不曾去关注过那些职业选手的长相的。  
他是听说过QJC战队，就连颜值，都是碾压过国内的其他三支强队的，但是真的没想到，今天这么帅气的救了他的，居然还是QJC战队的队长，宋湫不可谓是不激动。  
“知道就行，这样就不怕我拐了你了。”说着说着，就算宋湫没有这个意思，戚景苑自己都笑了。  
宋湫有点不好意思的饶了饶头，没想到自己意外得救，救他的人还是自己崇拜的战队队长，这种偶像剧一般的剧情，真是让人心情起伏。  
“先去洗个澡吧，我给你拿衣服。”宋湫还是个未成年的小可爱，身形小，戚景苑已经是把自己衣柜里最小的衣服拿出来了，但显然还是大了不少  
不过宋湫也不嫌弃，接过去甜甜的道谢，然后在戚景苑的指向下去了戚景苑房间里的独立卫浴洗澡。  
听着里面传来的隐约水声，戚景苑简直是控制不住自己那浮想联翩的思想，生怕一不小心做了啥犯罪的事，赶紧从房间里退了出来，从来坐回沙发去了，思考着要让宋湫睡哪里。  
整个基地就剩下下面练习生的宿舍还有多余的房间，但是戚景苑不知道宋湫愿不愿意，得等人出来问问。  
宋湫很快就洗好了澡，然后套上戚景苑宽大的衣服。  
戚景苑的裤子太大，宋湫一穿就掉下来，套不住，加上上衣很长，衣摆能完全的遮住他的屁股，停在腿根的位置，宋湫索性把裤子放在一边，直接套着戚景苑的上衣，跨间挂着松松垮垮大了不止一圈的新内裤，就出去了。  
戚景苑听到动静，一转身就看到了宋湫那双白白净净，散发着引人犯罪的纤细双腿，脑袋一热，都没来得及说话，就听到了电梯门被打开的声音。  
下一刻，就响起了好几道的倒吸口气的声音。  
宋湫听到陌生的奇怪声音，下意识的往声源处看去，然后就看到了不认识的几个男生，张大了嘴，目瞪口呆的指着他，吓得他立马转身躲回了戚景苑的房间里。  
“我，我，我是不是在做梦……”手里提着一大袋零食的beta——奚卫，喃喃道。  
“我们，貌似撞破了什么好事？”站在书季旁边的迟岙，手上提着几个餐盒，微微挑眉道。  
还有两个男生，书季和厉栗也跟着震惊的点了点头。  
  
  
  



	8. 7、斥责

7、斥责  
戚景苑无奈的深吸了口气，捂着脸不想说话，他知道自己队友什么性格，肯定说是什么眼见为实，都直接穿着他的衣服了，这下子戚景苑怎么解释估计都没用了。  
再说另一边，跑进房间里的宋湫，小脸涨红，提溜着眼睛不住的往门口的方向瞧去，试图能听到些什么举动。  
对于他这么个尚未分化的未成年小男孩来说，穿着成年Alpha的衣服连裤子都没套，就跟一个Alpha一起呆在一个密封的空间，实在是一个新奇而又诡异的体验。  
至于旁人，自然会往别的方面去想，甚至会觉得一个成年Alpha居然要对一个未成年未分化的小屁孩下手，实在是让人所不耻。  
戚景苑就是顶着众人这么种“果然如此”的眼神，撸了撸自己的头发，假装完全没看到他们的视线一般，往自己的房间慢步走去。  
宋湫还傻愣愣的在戚景苑的房间里兜着圈子，不知道接下来该怎么办，下一刻就欣喜的听到戚景苑进来的脚步声了。  
随之而来的，还有戚景苑的关门声，阻隔了门外或好奇，或八卦，或看戏的视线。  
众人没能看到接下来的场面，可惜的拍拍手，就分别回房间休息了。  
戚景苑双手环胸，靠在房门不远处的墙上，没有靠近宋湫的意思，“裤子呢？洗澡前不是给了你裤子吗！”  
“裤子……裤子太松了，我穿着会掉……”宋湫敏感的察觉到此刻的戚景苑心情不是很好，甚至带着点隐约的怒意，小声回答道。  
“穿着上衣就这么跑出去对吗？你是想给我看还是给大家都看看！”戚景苑这下子的声音更是带着斥责，单就这件事来看，他就很不满意宋湫的做法。  
虽然说宋湫还没分化，但越是这样，戚景苑就越是觉得，对于这种行为，应该从小开始教育教导，没规没矩没脸没皮，最后吃亏的肯定还是自己！  
宋湫扁扁嘴，没敢再说话，戚景苑说话太凶了，本来人就长得很有气势强硬的风格，加上Alpha天然的气态，压了宋湫何止是一个势头。  
“去把裤子穿上！”看着小孩在自己面前紧张的搓着衣服下摆，垂着头微微缩着身子，要多可怜有多可怜，戚景苑哪里还气得下去，无奈的开口吩咐道。  
宋湫一听，赶紧就往卫浴间跑去，跑得那叫一个快。  
套上宽大的裤子，宋湫两只手分别两边拽着裤子，脸红红的走出来，一边走一边提裤子的滑稽样，差点没让戚景苑破功笑出声来。  
“过来。”戚景苑朝着小孩摆手，拿过刚刚翻出来的小皮带，亲自给人紧紧绑上，确定不会掉了才满意的点了点头。  
宋湫见状，知道裤子不会掉了，瞄了眼戚景苑的脸色比之刚刚好了很多，心里才松了一大口气！  
“饿吗？有烤串吃不吃？”戚景苑伸手撸了撸才到自己胸口的小屁孩那柔软的发顶，问道。  
  



	9. 8、温水配烤串？！

8.温水配烤串？！  
“吃！”一听到烤串，小孩的眼睛立马就亮起来了，带着光，一闪一闪的看向戚景苑。  
“……走吧，去客厅吃。”戚景苑被宋湫明晃晃的笑容外加亮闪闪的眼神给打败了，即将出口的那句烤串不卫生，也被他咽了回去。  
宋湫恨不得立刻冲出去，但是又怕刚刚那一行人还在客厅等着他，所以脚步顿在了房门口处，没有再挪动步子，只是一脸期盼的外头看戚景苑。  
戚景苑心里倒吸了一口气，差点被宋湫那圆溜溜的眼神给晃了神，自己心里那称天平，已经彻底歪到名为宋湫的那一方了，情难自禁，根本控制不住。  
戚景苑率先打开房门走了出去，宋湫立刻跟上，拉着戚景苑的衣摆，缩在人背后，只露出了半个脑袋一只眼睛来视察环境。  
走在前面的戚景苑，自然不知道身后宋湫的举动。倒是房间里，刻意留着门缝不关上的一群吃瓜群众，被宋湫那探头探脑的举动给逗得憋笑憋得脸都红了。  
装着烤串小吃的袋子还安静的躺在客厅的茶几上，戚景苑任劳任怨的给一一打开铺平，又将一次性筷子拿去洗干净，又给宋湫带上了一次性手套。  
厨房里，戚景苑拿了罐冰可乐，但是转念一想到宋湫那小身板，又放了回去，默默给人倒了杯温水。  
宋湫看着戚景苑手上透明的杯子，边缘插着一片柠檬片，还以为会是柠七或者柠檬苏打水水，可是过手温热的手感，让宋湫瞬间傻眼了。  
“这，这什么？”宋湫实在想不出来，有什么饮料居然会是透明的颜色，外加温热的手感。  
书房里的一群人也是目瞪口呆，就差没有相互掐一下看看是不是在做梦了。  
这，这还是他们那个队长吗？像个保姆一样任劳任怨的队长？还那么温柔？不，肯定是他们进门方式有问题！这绝对不是他们的队长！  
“水啊。”戚景苑很是理所当然的回答，不觉得有什么问题。  
“水？还是温水？”宋湫不敢置信的语气质问，不死心的还放嘴边抿了一口，带着淡淡的柠檬味，温热喝不出其他味道的液体吞咽进喉咙。  
宋湫举着那杯开水，不得不认命了，烤串陪温水，这是什么新搭配吗？？  
“有冰啤酒吗？”宋湫舔了舔嘴唇，忍不住问了句，在戚景苑微微眯起的眼神注视下，感受到了一丁点儿的危险感，又补了一句，“冰，冰可乐也行……”  
戚景苑摇头，“没有，只有水。”  
“……”看不出真假的表情，让宋湫认命的将水杯放了下来，拿起了烤串。  
没有就没有吧，烤串也行的，他也很久没有吃到过了，闻着那香味都让他疯狂咽口水，没有神仙搭配的饮料的失落感也被冲掉了。  
戚景苑就坐在宋湫的对面，有一搭没一搭的玩着手机，偶尔抬头看看吃得很是起劲的宋湫。  
“差不多了。”戚景苑点了点桌子，提醒道。  
奚卫带回来的烤串份量很多，就宋湫这小身板，都疯狂扫了一大半了，戚景苑怕他吃撑了伤了胃，晚上睡不了。  
  
  
  



	10. 9、我能跟你一起睡吗？

9、我能跟你一起睡吗？  
宋湫手上还拿着烤串，听到戚景苑的话，下意识将手边的烤串塞进嘴里啃着，提溜着大眼睛看向戚景苑。  
虽然他是已经饱了，但是桌子上还有好多，他还能吃的，不吃浪费了多不好啊，而且他还没完全尽兴呢。  
戚景苑没想到自己都发话了，宋湫居然还敢一副无辜的表情看着他，嘴上动作个不停，就是不配合。  
“不许吃了。”眼看宋湫又要伸手去拿，戚景苑伸出手拍掉人的小爪子，还被说，手感真不是一般的好，又滑又软，啧，真想下手摸一摸。  
意识到自己龌蹉的想法之后，戚景苑连忙收敛自己的情绪，不再看宋湫可怜巴巴的眼神，将东西一一收拾打包。  
“我，我还能吃……”宋湫干巴巴的看着戚景苑，眼底带着深切的渴望，依依不舍的看着那些烤串。  
被他的眼神看得心软，戚景苑怕自己心软就让他放飞自我了，赶紧转移话题。  
“这层楼没有空房间了，你要下去跟练习生那层的空房睡吗？”戚景苑也是将人带回来了，才想起这个让人头大的问题。  
“……”宋湫还沉浸在已经被戚景苑打包，准备当成辣鸡扔掉的烤串上，没有回神。  
“宋湫？”戚景苑得不到回应，顺着宋湫的视线，发现人的视线既然还停留在那包装着烤串的垃圾上，无语的又喊了一声。  
“啊？”宋湫愣愣的抬头，没听到戚景苑刚刚问了什么。  
“我问你今晚要不要下去练习生那层的空房睡。”戚景苑揉揉额头，重复道。  
宋湫一听，鼻子一动，连带着五官，戚景苑仿佛看到了生动的皱巴巴的表情。  
“能，能不睡那边吗……”陌生的环境，全然不认识的人，就算都是基地里面，但是宋湫还是害怕惊慌的，也是因为戚景苑救了他的缘故，他才敢放松警惕，但是其他人，不行。  
“那你想睡哪？这层没有空房间了。”戚景苑心累，看着宋湫那个可怜害怕的小表情更是头大。  
他们这层也就五间宿舍，他们五个人一人一间，没多的了。戚景苑也做不出为了让这小屁孩睡着层，就让他的队友凑合一起睡的事来。  
宋湫张嘴，很是诚实，“我，我能跟你一起睡吗？”  
他还没分化，就算以后会分化成Omega，也不能否认他现在是个小孩子，戚景苑对他也做不了什么。  
更何况，宋湫就是对戚景苑迷之自信，带着一直偏执的信任，觉得戚景苑是个好人，是不会伤害他的。  
猝不及防的一个答案，杀得戚景苑那叫一个措手不及，完全没有想到这小屁孩居然敢跟他一起睡，头更大了。  
“你知道我是Alpha吗？”戚景苑揉着自己的太阳穴，无奈的问道。  
宋湫点点头，“知道～”  
戚景苑就算带着信息素阻隔环，宋湫也能闻到隐约的草木清香味，很是好闻。  
“那你还敢跟我睡？！”胆子真不是一般的大啊！  
宋湫扁扁嘴，为什么不敢啊，“我还没分化啊，不怕的……”  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. 10、哭了

10.哭了  
听着那话，单纯得让戚景苑不忍直视。  
最后，戚景苑放弃了“谈判”，实在是招架不住某个小屁孩的眼神，任由着人开开心心的，蹦蹦跳跳的，进了自己的房间。  
进去前，还不忘回头，脸上带着笑眯眯的笑容，看向戚景苑，“你也要快点进来喔～”  
完了，魅力太大，味道太甜美，戚景苑根本就控制不住自己的小兄弟了。  
咬牙切齿的站了好一会，心里默念了无数遍，这是未成年，未成年，未成年不能染指！才铁着脸进了房间，拿过换洗衣服，准备来个冷水澡。  
洗了接近大半个钟的澡，戚景苑从卫浴出来的时候，宋湫还跟好奇宝宝一样的四处张望着。  
戚景苑看了眼时间，十一点了，看向床上因为看到他出来，乖巧坐好的人，“不早了，赶紧睡觉！”  
“啊？”宋湫略带着可惜的声音，“才十一点啊，你们电竞的不都是很晚才休息的吗？”  
戚景苑微微挑眉，没问宋湫怎么知道的。  
不过宋湫这回却说错了，这或许是其他电竞队的作风，却不是他们对的，不过戚景苑也没解释，“未成年的小屁孩难道不应该早睡长身体吗？”  
好吧，这话确实很有道理，宋湫撇撇嘴，无法反驳，顺从的在戚景苑的大床上躺了下来。  
软得能塌下去的床垫，干净带着心情味道的床单被褥，还有柔软手感很好的杯子，宋湫觉得，这是他第一次睡这么好的窗帘。  
“你睡我的床，我出去睡沙发。”戚景苑边说边从自己的衣柜里翻被子。  
“啊？为什么！”宋湫一听，立马就从床上起来了，跪坐在被褥上，看着戚景苑。  
“你不跟我睡吗……”戚景苑不回答，宋湫自顾自带着可怜委屈的语气开口了，“我，我是不是抢了你的床了……”  
想到是因为自己的缘故，害得眼前的男人没有地方睡，宋湫又愧疚又不好意思，眼眶红红的开口，“你，你睡床，我去睡沙发……”  
“……”想到其他房间的那几个，戚景苑无法想象，如果让宋湫去睡客厅，明天会是什么景象，但是想想，戚景苑就脑壳痛，“不用，你睡床就行。”  
“对，对不起，我不是要跟你抢床睡的……”宋湫声音带着隐约的哽咽，垂着头光着脚站在冰凉的木地板上。  
带着抽泣的声音，戚景苑立马就听到了不对劲，赶紧放下手中的被子大步走过去，蹲下身凑到男孩的跟前，“怎么啦，怎么好端端就哭了？”  
戚景苑不会哄人，也没有应付过这种软绵绵的未成年，手忙脚乱的拿过纸巾给人擦眼泪。  
“不哭不哭，怎么了，告诉我？”戚景苑尽量让自己的语气听上去温和一点。  
“对，对不起，我不是跟你抢房间，我，我是想跟你一起睡而已……”宋湫结结巴巴，一边低着头抹眼泪，一边解释道。  
戚景苑一听，感情是因为他要去睡客厅才哭成这样，立马就跟着心疼了，哪里还舍得丢下人啊，“没事，没事，我知道，不抢不抢，那我们今晚一起睡好不好？”  
得到戚景苑的首肯要一起睡，宋湫立马就不哭了，不难过了，开心的点点头，“好！”，还不忘抬起头让戚景苑帮他把眼泪给擦干净。  
戚景苑拿着手上的纸巾，有点没跟上宋湫的速度，这脸也变得太快了吧？！  



	12. 11、真是该死

11.真是该死！  
临睡前，宋湫拍着自己的小胸脯保证，说是自己睡姿很好，绝对不会吵着戚景苑的。  
戚景苑听了也就勉强牵了下嘴角，都要躺一张床了，这些类似马后炮的话，有什么用呢。  
不过，就真的像宋湫自己说的那样，一小只乖巧的缩在大床的一角，给戚景苑留了绝大部分的位置。  
不到一会儿，或许是因为床垫太软了，或许是因为逃过一劫的庆幸和放松感，让宋湫很快就入睡了。  
小小的一团，蜷缩着身子，自己抱着自己，就像那些小猫咪的睡姿一般，却又让人觉得这是没有安全感的表现。  
戚景苑看了也没有别的想法，就那么看了一眼，也闭上眼休息了。  
他原本以为，两人会就这么相安无事的度过一个晚上。  
可是，第二天因为生物钟早早醒来的戚景苑，却是瞬间僵硬了身体。温暖的热度从胸膛，从双手传来，让戚景苑意识到有什么“东西”，被自己紧紧的圈在了怀里。  
下一刻，戚景苑就想起了那个将自己圈成小小一只的身影，然后想到人睡觉前的保证。  
轻轻的掀开被子，宋湫还是维持着那个蜷缩的睡姿，唯一不同的，就是他被戚景苑圈在了怀里，从床觉挪到了床中间。  
宋湫几乎没有变化的乖巧睡姿，让戚景苑不得不去怀疑，是自己将人给拉扯进怀里的，这个想法，让他一大早就有点头疼了。  
不止如此，戚景苑还发现，自己对着宋湫那白嫩的肌肤，精致的睡颜，还有那隐隐约约的呼吸声，丝毫没有抵抗力，甚至是，他的小兄弟居然是该死的起了反应。  
一边安慰着自己这是晨起的自然反应，一边又不忍心吵醒床上熟睡着的“小猫咪”，戚景苑轻手轻脚的下了床。  
洗漱完之后，戚景苑又下去买了好大一袋的早餐上来，足够整个QJY的人吃的份量了。  
将早餐放到餐桌那边之后，戚景苑又进了房间，照例是鬼使神差般的轻手轻脚，生怕吵醒里面的人一样。  
但是现实却是，他本来进屋就是为了喊醒宋湫的。  
没忍住，戚景苑又站在床头，盯着人的睡颜看了好一会儿，然后又黑着脸进了卫浴间。  
真的是该死！  
戚景苑一大早黑着脸洗了个咬牙切齿的冷水澡，从卫浴间出来之后，不再犹豫，果断上前扯开被子，简单粗暴的喊着宋湫的名字。  
“宋湫，起床了！”  
宋湫的被子被抢了，也只是习惯性的将自己环得更紧，丝毫不在意那张被子。被喊了名字，也就单单是耳朵微微一动，咂了咂嘴，就没有别的反应了。  
“再不起来上学要迟到了！”戚景苑可没忘记，昨天将人带回来的时候，还穿着的那一套校服。  
戚景苑自认自己语气挺凶的了，谁料到宋湫居然还是没有反应，气得戚景苑脸更黑了。  
于是，戚景苑放弃了所谓的温柔，上前一步，走到床前弯腰，伸手抓住宋湫的两边肩膀，下一秒，就是毫不犹豫的疯狂摇晃。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. 12、我不想回家……

12、我不想回家……  
将人摇晃醒了，戚景苑又是任劳任怨的给人准备好洗漱用品，叮嘱好宋湫洗漱完之后去吃早餐，又把今早去买早餐时候顺手新买回来的衣服放在床头，让宋湫赶紧去上学。  
然后，戚景苑就下楼去健身房锻炼去了。  
跟往日里一样，戚景苑在健身房呆了将近一个半小时才回来，可是谁能告诉他，为什么他从电梯里出来的时候，居然还能看到宋湫的身影？！  
戚景苑不死心的看了眼墙上的闹钟，指针已经指向了数字九了。  
九点！为什么九点了！宋湫居然还在他们这儿，还穿着昨晚洗澡的“睡衣”，还没有去上学！  
不止如此，就连戚景苑的几个队友，都团团围在了宋湫的身边，一群人有说有笑的，气氛很是融洽。  
“你们在做什么？”戚景苑双手环胸，靠在电梯旁的墙上，面无表情的看着前面客厅沙发上的一群人，冷言冷语的开口。  
不过众人反应的时间，戚景苑又道，“宋湫，为什么你还在这儿？”  
“我，我……”被点名了的宋湫，不知所措的站了起来，面对着戚景苑，下意识的揉捏着那件长T的下摆，脸上带着慌乱的神情。  
众人也忘了戚景苑平时健身都这个时间回来，听到声音，连忙反应过来，迅速的低下头去假装吃早餐去了，留下一个可怜巴巴的宋湫。  
“我不是让你吃过早餐去学校上课吗？为什么还在这里？”戚景苑问了一次又一次，第一次觉得自己的话这么不好使，眼前这小屁孩看着可爱乖巧，怎么就这么不听话。  
宋湫垂着头，不敢跟戚景苑对视，结结巴巴的开口，“我，我没去学校……”  
“为什么不去？”戚景苑又问。  
“我，我的书包昨晚丢了，没有学生证进不了学校的……”这话宋湫没有骗人，他们学校确实抓得很严，要靠学生证进校门检查的。  
“那就回家，让你家长联系老师补办。”戚景苑很是冷静，“你不回家还在这干嘛？”  
这话说得，假装吃早餐偷偷看戏的众人纷纷摇头，难怪他们队长明明长得不差，游戏又玩得溜，家里又有钱，偏偏就没有对象，这么个直男谈话法，真的是注孤生啊！  
戚景苑没有等到宋湫的回答，反倒是看到小孩抬头看了他一眼，眼眶都红了。  
“有话好好说，不许哭！”戚景苑立马警惕过来，身子下意识的站直，显然是想到了宋湫昨晚说哭就哭的情景，简直是让他现在都觉得头皮发麻。  
众人更是疯狂摇头了，这么凶的语气，还想人怎么好好说啊，真是！  
“我，我不想回家……”宋湫委委屈屈的语气，不是很情愿的回答。  
“不想回家？你一个小孩子一整晚不回……。”戚景苑这才想起来，昨晚都忘记了要宋湫打个电话回家报平安了，指不定人家父母都要急死了。  
想到这茬，戚景苑也站不住了，拉过宋湫就要进房间要人换衣服，准备送人回去。  



	14. 13、哥哥你真好！

13、哥哥你真好！  
宋湫被拉回房间里，戚景苑更是关上了房门，阻止了门外一种好奇八卦的视线，将还放在床上的宋湫的新衣服给塞到人怀里，示意宋湫去换。  
抱着衣服，宋湫却没有配合着进卫浴间去换，反倒是站在原地一动不动，垂着头，眼泪已经落下了，一滴一滴的，滴在了戚景苑给新买的衣服上。  
无声的啜泣声，如果不是戚景苑觉得奇怪仔细看了眼都没能发现到，这下子更是一个头两个大。  
“哭什么呢你！我又没凶你，我只是让你换衣服回家啊。”戚景苑心累得要死，青春期的小屁孩真的太让人操心了，问题是他还不会操这份心，真的是脑壳疼，连忙拿过纸巾给人擦眼泪。  
“怎么就不想回家了？”戚景苑实在是搞不懂，发生了昨晚那种不愉快的事，照理说不是应该回家哭诉寻求父母的拥抱和安慰才对吗？怎么到了宋湫这，就成了不想回家啊。  
宋湫撇嘴，“他们不管我的……”  
戚景苑眉眼一跳，拉着人在床边做了下来，“是跟家里人吵架赌气了吗？”  
宋湫摇头，“不是，我跟他们不亲近，他们从小就不管我。”  
“那学校呢？学校得回吧？”察觉到宋湫情绪很低落，显然是不想提及家里这个话题，戚景苑转而提起了另一个话题。  
宋湫更是摇头，“不，不回学校……”  
“……”戚景苑更是不知道该说什么好了。  
“你今年几岁了？”不知道问什么好的戚景苑，随口聊起了这些试图缓解尴尬的问题。  
“22。”这回，宋湫倒是回答得很干脆。  
“22？那岂不是很快就要高考了？”按照年龄来推断的话，戚景苑抬头问道。  
“嗯，还有一星期。”宋湫点头道。  
“那你不回学校怎么行？高考这么重要……”戚景苑简直是头大，这种未成年的小孩子，实在是让人不知道怎么办。  
“没事的，我成绩差，我不回学校老师也不会问的。”宋湫轻轻的摇头，更加不会给他家长打电话，毕竟电话从来就没有由家长接通过。  
“……”戚景苑的脸色难得的正经了起来，“你不回家，学校也不回，那你想怎么办？你还未成年，你总不能一直在外面瞎溜达啊！”  
宋湫抬头，期盼的眼神看得戚景苑有种突如其来的危机感，犹犹豫豫的开口，“我，我能在这儿借住几天吗……”  
“……”戚景苑很想说不，可是宋湫的眼神太过恳切，居然让他说不出拒绝的话来。  
很想问清楚这小屁孩究竟是怎么一回事，可他就是不配合，还能有什么办法呢。  
于是，在戚景苑沉默着犹豫的功夫，宋湫已经是把戚景苑的沉默当成了默认许可了，也不难过了，不想哭了，咧开嘴，笑嘻嘻的道谢，“谢谢你，哥哥你真好！”  
“？？？谢我？”戚景苑第一次这么的一脸懵逼被派了好人卡，后知后觉的反应过来宋湫是什么意思，脸都黑了，“我们基地里这么多人，还有很多是Alpha……”  
“不怕啊，我还没分化呢~”宋湫压根不觉得有什么问题，反倒因为可以找到地方住下来，还是留在自己喜欢的战队的基地里感到开心。  
  
  



	15. 14、憋屈的学习

14、憋屈的学习  
就这样，宋湫“顺理成章”的留在了QJC的战队基地。  
顶着队友们各种“我们已经看穿你了”的眼神，戚景苑太阳穴那叫一个突突的跳。  
就连偶尔上来一趟的战队经理，得知是戚景苑带回来的人之后，也是十分知趣的手伸到嘴前做出拉链闭嘴的动作，但是眼里的揶揄却是十分的明显。  
战队教练上来训练的时候，也是惊讶的看了戚景苑一眼，但是对着这么一个在战队里具有绝对权威的队长，自然不敢质疑。  
于是，宋湫就这么给众人默认了存在，待在了基地里了。  
宋湫赖在基地里不肯走，只要戚景苑稍稍一提起这么个话题，就红着眼眶扁着嘴，随时都要哭出来的节奏，让戚景苑无奈的举手投降，只能是认了。  
谁让他当时心软，善心大发把这麻烦给捡回来了呢，捡了，就得认命了，唉……  
戚景苑亲自去了趟宋湫的学校，将人要学习的书啊文具啊之类的给收拾回来了，就连准考证也带走了。  
果然就像是宋湫所说的那样，他们班主任对此没有丝毫的关注力，就连戚景苑自称是家长也只是点点头，一点都没有怀疑的意思，让戚景苑不得不信服宋湫说的话，估计是真话了。  
然后，在戚景苑他们为了备战最后的世界大赛时，宋湫就这么作为一个另类的存在，留在了基地里面。  
除了日常的吃喝拉撒睡还有健身锻炼之外，作为一队的五人，每天都在疯狂的练习着。如果不是在练习，也是在看比赛视频，或者是跟教练商量着比赛战略。  
众人忙得那是一个顾不上宋湫，不过宋湫也不在意，只要他们不赶他走，他就已经很开心了。  
就是看着他们玩游戏的时候，他也很手痒很想玩。  
训练区里还有一台备用电脑，闲着的时候，宋湫看了一眼又一眼，但是还是没敢挪过去试试手。  
一方面，是戚景苑说他要高考了，要他抓紧学习，就连手机都给他没收了不让玩，就更加别说玩游戏了。他偶尔学习不下去的时候，就偷偷跑过去躲在角落里看他们玩游戏，都会被戚景苑给发现，然后赶他去学习。  
另一方面，是因为宋湫对于自己的游戏水平没多大自信，眼前的人，是国内数一数二的战队，个个都是十分优秀的操作手，宋湫怕自己献丑了会被笑，或者是吸引了他们的注意力，让他们训练分神了的话不好。  
所以，可怜的宋湫，也就只能憋屈的举着手，假装认真学习的样子。事实上，作为学渣，他压根就学不进去，基础太差了，高考倒数就剩下那么个几天了，索性随缘了。  
而且，不能怪他装模作样，实在是戚景苑太过分了！一开始学习玩手机被戚景苑没收了，宋湫也就撇撇嘴，寄人篱下让他不敢抢回自己的手机。  
索性他就待在戚景苑的房间里对着那些高深莫测的知识点思考人生，结果又被戚景苑给发现了，直接提溜着人去了客厅，将宋湫的学习用品都给搬到了训练区不远处的会客厅茶几上。  
最后，宋湫就落得了个在客厅里，被五个人，哦不，算上教练，还有偶尔出现的经理，是七个人监督着他学习的悲惨局面。  
  



	16. 15、喊哥哥~

15、喊哥哥~  
一转眼，就到了宋湫要高考的那天。  
生怕遗忘掉这么个重要的日子，戚景苑早早的就跟队友们，还有教练和经理都给说了遍，让他们记得提醒自己。  
还早早的设定好了闹钟，比宋湫这个当事人还要焦急更当做一回事。  
当天一早，才将将六点一过，天色稍稍亮堂，宋湫就被戚景苑给摇摇晃晃的愣是给摇醒了。  
睡眼惺忪，一副还没睡醒的样子被戚景苑塞了一套新校服，然后推进了卫浴间里。  
戚景苑也不懂，对于一个刚认识没多久的小崽子，怎么人家的高考，他自己比当事人还要紧张还要担心呢，看宋湫那副无所谓的样子，戚景苑就替他心急。  
加上今天高考，整个城市的很多地方都会封路，基地又选在比较偏远的郊外，所以戚景苑是怕晚了出门会堵车赶不上宋湫的考试也是情有可原。  
但是，愣是在房间里踱着步子，走来走去的走了起码十分钟，戚景苑都没能听到宋湫换衣服的声音，更别说等到人换完衣服出来了。  
“叩叩——”戚景苑不放心的轻轻敲了敲卫浴间的门，没有得到反应，心里奇怪的拧开门把手，然后就看到了宋湫趴在洗手台上又睡过去了的身影。  
“……”戚景苑真的是又好气又好笑，好不容易将人从床上挖起来，结果居然又给睡回去了，还是这么个简单粗暴的睡法，让人哭笑不得。  
“宋湫，醒醒！”戚景苑将人从洗手台上捞起来，轻轻拍了拍宋湫的小脸，还别说，滑溜溜的，这手感真不是一般的好。  
“唔……”宋湫挣扎着应道，眼睛都没挣，指不定都还在做梦呢。  
“……”戚景苑认命的将校服放到一边的架子上，然后一手扶着人，一手给人漱口杯装水，给人挤牙膏，手忙脚乱的停不下来。  
想要叫宋湫刷牙，奈何宋湫居然很是配合的张开嘴巴，看得戚景苑那叫一个无语，都怀疑人是不是醒了故意这样跟他闹了。  
但是戚景苑心里又着急，生怕待会出门晚了，只得认命的站在宋湫背后靠着自己的身体撑着人防止掉下去，然后再一手搀扶着他，一手将牙刷放进了人嘴里。  
对于戚景苑来说，这真的新奇得不能再新奇的体验了，给人刷牙洗漱这种事，真的就是第一次做了，都不知道是不是要感谢下怀里那只小崽子了。  
拿湿毛巾将脸擦干净之后，戚景苑又将人给扛了出来，还不忘拿上架子上的校服，将人摔到了床上。  
“赶紧的，宋湫，再不起来待会就赶不及了！”戚景苑真的是劳心劳力啊，觉得自己就像个老妈子，呸，老父亲一样，操心得要命。  
起码喊着摇晃着过了十分钟，宋湫才依依不舍的睁开眼睛，扁着嘴楚楚可怜的看着戚景苑，“哥哥，哥哥好困……”  
自从那天戚景苑默许宋湫留下来之后，宋湫甜甜的喊着哥哥给派好人卡之后，宋湫每次都是喊戚景苑哥哥的。  
只是今天这样带着撒娇意味的一声，叫到戚景苑骨头都要麻了。  



	17. 16、高考

16、高考  
一声哥哥，让戚景苑认命的给人换起衣服来了。  
一边换，戚景苑一边在心里给自己作思想教育，安慰自己这是给个未成年换衣服，还是同性，没什么不能看的，都能看都能看！  
可是宋湫虽然身板小，但那光滑白皙的皮肤，隐隐散发着诱惑的身形却差点让戚景苑移不开视线。  
非礼勿视！非礼勿视！人家还未成年呢！不能觊觎！不能觊觎！  
可他妈的就连他戚景苑都自认忍耐力十足的人，都要被宋湫的小身材给吸引得转不过眼，就像个毛头小子一样还十分应景的吞咽了两口唾液。  
喉结滑动的瞬间，戚景苑借着换衣服的间隙，忍不住摸了摸宋湫那纤细得仿佛一只手就能握住的腰间。  
啧，还别说，这手感真不是一般的好，又滑又软又嫩，真是让人有点爱不释手，让戚景苑完全忘记了自己是在偷偷摸摸吃人小孩的豆腐。  
饶是这样，宋湫都没醒过来，愣是睡得迷迷糊糊让戚景苑给他换好了校服，扛着他拿过考试的文具走人了。  
战队里的其他人也难得早起了一次，想要给宋湫来个加油打气。  
虽说宋湫在他们这边基地里也就待了很短的时间，但是长得好看，性子又软又有趣，偶尔欺负欺负也不跟他们生气，所以跟大家伙儿处得很是不错。  
而且等宋湫高考完了估计也不会回来了，无形中就带了点送别的意味。  
可是众人都没想到的是，宋湫居然还是被他们队长，像是扛沙包一样扛在肩上给扛出房间的。  
“这……”大家都有点儿傻眼。  
戚景苑无奈的看了他们一眼，解释道，“没睡醒。”  
众人点点头表示理解，连忙让开路示意戚景苑送人走，就各自回去补觉了。  
今天戚景苑是亲自开的车，宋湫就被他打横放在后车座上，趁着开车的功夫，戚景苑偶尔透过后视镜往后去看，怕宋湫睡着睡着会掉下去。  
到了考点的校门口，还有一个钟才开考，戚景苑停好车之后，宋湫还缩在后面睡得那叫一个香。  
戚景苑无奈的叹了口气，越来越觉得自己有老妈子的潜质，这么个任劳任怨的服侍法，还不叫老妈子吗。  
当初是想着救人，也没想到还把人给捡回家去了，就像是给自己捡了个儿子一样，真的是……  
“醒醒，到学校了。”戚景苑一边出声，一边摇晃着宋湫的肩膀。  
没办法，相处了这么久，戚景苑也渐渐发现，宋湫就是个非暴力不合作的，想把人叫醒，温声细语可不行，简单粗暴的动作反而更有效。  
这不，睡了一路的宋湫，也睡得差不多够了，在戚景苑的摇晃下，可算是醒了。  
“哥哥，早……”迷迷糊糊的宋湫，还以为自己是在房间里戚景苑日常叫起床呢。  
“……不早了！还记得你要高考吗？”戚景苑没好气的反驳。  
“高考？”宋湫闻言才渐渐清醒过来，啊，对，今天是高考，他都给睡忘记了。


End file.
